Le virus rouge
by Tcharlie
Summary: Hiccup rentre au lycée en s'attendant déjà à la pire période de sa vie , pourtant ,trois ados le prennent sous leur aile ,bien descidé à ne plus le laissé seul . Un rêve? Oui,enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un mystérieux virus tue une partie de la population , ne laissant d'eux que des être de l'ombre ...Finissez dans l'ombre et vous deviendrez l'un des leurs ...
1. dernier jour de vacance

Hiccup sortit de chez lui un cahier sous le bras ,dans quelques jour,il pourra dire adieux aux belles journée ensoleillée et dire bonjour aux longues heures de cours . ..Bien évidemment ,il n'y avait qu'un lycée sur cette île et le brun ne pourrait pas échapper aux autres ados qui avait pour facheuse passion de le rabaisser par tout les moyens .L'adolescent s'assit au pied d'un arbre et gribouilla encore . Ses pages était couverte de dessins de son chat et des fois de portrait d'Astrid .

Son père était le maire de cette petite île et il s'entêtait à rendre cette île vivable . Il y avait construit une école et un collège ,une caserne et des magasins ,…Sa dernière idée fut de construire un lycée et pour « montrer l'exemple » Hiccup était forcé d'y aller .Lui qui rêvait de suivre des cours sur le continent …

L'idée de se retrouver encore coincé dans la même pièce que Rustik et les jumeau le mettait mal alaise mais l'idée de se retrouver coincé dans une pièce à fixer les magnifique cheveux blond d'Astrid le consolait …


	2. Le givré,la furie et le feu-follet

Hiccup se leva à l'aube ,s'habilla rapidement ,rassembla ses affaires et alla à l'école . Il voulait être à l'avance pour ne pas croiser les autres en route .Il avait l'impression de faire du sur place, il se sentait mal . Retourner en enfer ne le plaisait pas…Rien d'étonnant .A sa grande surprise , l'école était déjà ouverte et la court était vide . Le brun fronça les sourcils et regarda sa montre huit heure …Huit heure ? Avait il prit tant de temps pour venir jusqu'ici ?!Le jeune homme courut jusqu'à sa classe et ouvrit la porte pour soupirer de soulagement en voyant que le prof n'était pas la .

-« Bah merde ! » Cria Rustik  
-« On a cru que tu nous foutrais la paix cette année ! »Continua Kranedure  
-« Laissez le ! Qui frapperiez vous sans lui ? »Plaisanta Astrid

Hiccup fit une grimace et partit s'installer au premier banc , ce n'était pas ici qu'il pourrait regarder la jolie blonde mais au moins ici ,il aurait la paix …La classe n'avait pas l'air très remplie …Il y avait …Rustik,Vanek,les jumeau…Astrid,évidemment ! Puis …Il y avait trois ados au fond,surement des amis de Rustik …Ils avaient l'air de vouloir faire bande a part …

Un livre traversa la pièce et atterit sur la tête d'Hiccup,il grogna se retenant de dire quoi que ce soit , finir accrocher sur la statue du lycée ne l'intéressait pas …Les jumeaux passèrent et prirent le carnet de brun

-« Non,rendez moi ça ! »Supplia le jeune homme  
-« Pourquoi ?Qu'est ce que tu y cache ?! »Cria Rustik

Les jumeaux le lancèrent à Rustik qui feuilleta les pages .

-« Alors…Ton chat …Ton chat… Et …Astrid ?Tu dessine ma copine ? »

Hiccup se sentit blêmir ,il bafouilla un non qui n'avait pas l'air de convaincre l'autre … Le petit copain d'Astrid envoya valser le cahier et Hiccup glissa de sa chaise en voulant partir.

-« Allons ,Allons ,…Pas la peine de se mettre en colère … hm ? »

Le jeune homme recula jusqu'à ce retrouver contre le mur du fond en se protégeant avec ses bras ,face à Rustik qui levait son poing et …Et puis ,une ombre passa entre eux.L'un de ceux d'un fond –qui était visiblement une fille – c'était mise entre eux .De ce qu'il voyait,elle était grande,elle portait des bottes noire et un jeans déchiré par endroit ainsi qu'un pull beige trop grand . L'adolescente avait des cheveux brun aux pointes bleu et surtout ,elle ne semblait pas apprécier Rustik,c'était une bonne chose !

-« Il y a un problème ? Biefsteak ? Hm,non pardon…Rustek ? »Demanda la brune  
-« C'est Rustik espèce de … »  
-« Hm…Un soucis Eli' ? »

Je me suis retourner , un garçon aux cheveux blanc avec un sweat bleu et un jeans brun ainsi qu' une rousse avec un t-shirt noir trop grand ,un short et une chemise rouge à carreaux nouée à sa taille se levèrent à leur tour .Rustik palît et recula en balbutinant des jeune fille se retourna ,posant son regard bleu éléctrique sur Hicccup . Elle avait un large sourire en lui tendant la main .

-« Je suis Elizabeth Black ,le gars avec le sourire stupide c'est Jackson Frost et la furie c'est Mérida. Ne me demande pas son nom de famille ,ca fait 10 que l'on ce connait et elle n'a jamais voulu nous le dire ! »

Elle rit en l'aidant à ce relever .

-« et toi ? T'as un nom ,non ? »Demanda Jack  
-« Hiccup »  
-« Hiccup comment ? »Rajouta la rousse  
-« Haddock »  
-« Et bien ,Hiccup Haddock, apprête toi à nous supporter jusqu'à la fin de cette année . »

* * *

Après deux longues heures de français et deux heures de math ,ce fut enfin l'heure du repas , Mérida sauta presque sur Elizabeth pour la tirer dehors ,Jack suivit en courant et Hiccup rangea doucement tes affaires .

-« Hé ben,tes potes t'ont déjà oublié ? Pas étonnant … »Ricana Rustik

Hiccup fit une grimace ,ouais …Bon , il s'y attendait un peu…Alors que Rusik sortait,il fut poussé par un gars au cheveux blanc .

-« Hey ! Tu te fais attendre ? Eli retient la furie pour que l'on mange ensemble ! »

Jack courut à travers les couloirs suivit avec beaucoup de difficulté par Hiccup jusqu'au grand réfectoire . Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à entendre Mérida ,Elizabeth était sur son dos et l'empêchait de manger .

-« Non ! On les attend ! »Cria t'elle  
-« Mais non ! »Répliqua la rousse

L'argenté s'assit et tira le brun à leur table .La brune lacha Mérida qui se jeta sur son assiette ,dévorant son assiette comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps .

-« La prochaine fois ,bougez vous ! Elle m'a mordu ! »

L'adolescente montra son poignet ou l'on voyait clairement la marque des dents de la furie .Pourtant ,elle éclata de rire ce qui fit sourire Hiccup.

-« Ho mon dieu ! »Cria la brune  
-« J'y crois pas… »S'étonna la rousse  
-« Il a sourit !J'ai cru que t'en était pas capable Hic' ! »Plaisanta le jeune homme  
-« Hic ? »Marmonna l'interessé  
-« Bah oui…On a tous un surnom. Jackson c'est Jack ou le givré et Elizabeth –qui est un prénom beaucoup trop long a dire.- c'est Eli' voir feu-follet tout dépend du moment »Expliqua la rousse ,la bouche pleine de poulet  
-« Elle c'est Méri' mais personnellement ,je préfère l'appelé la furie »plaisanta Jack avant d'éviter une cuisse de poulet .  
Le reste du repas se passa bien ,les trois ados expliquèrent qu'il venait du continent,il voulait venir sur l'île pour rencontrer des gens « sympa » mais en arrivant , ils étaient tombé sur une bande de débile .Elizabeth rajouta qu'elle était contente qu'il soit la ce qui tinta etrangement les joue du brun de rouge .Ils ont une amie qui est restée la bas pour rester avec son petit ami ,ils la revéront lors des vacances et séjourneront à l'hotel . Hiccup n'en dit pas d'avantage sur lui,il se contenta de sourire quand ils riaient ou de ses baisser quand Mérida et Jackson se chamaillaient et qu'Elizabeth les séparait. 

* * *

Et ca continua comme ca plusieurs mois,Hiccup devenait à part entière un membre de leur petit groupe et ca lui faisait le plus grand bien ,ne serait ce que par les regard de jalousie que lui lancaient ses ennemis .

Tout aurait pu rester comme ça mais pourtant ,tout changea la veille des vacances d'hiver …. 

* * *

Tatataaam!


	3. Chapter 2: Ce n'est que le début

** Little Sayuri** :**_Elizabeth est un OC et pour la nana ,tu as raison ! :D Ce chapitre est un peu plus long et j'espère qu'il te plaira parce qu'ici,les choses sérieuse commence ! 3:)_**

* * *

Il était tot,il devait être à peine six heure quand Hiccup se réveilla .Son téléphone vibrait avec sur l'écran ,la photo de Jackson . Il décrocha pour grogner quelque chose qui devait être un "hallo?"

-"Lève toi,ca urge !"  
-"Pourquoi? C'est pas la fin du monde ..."  
-"Ca y ressemble."

Hiccup s'étrangla ,que Jack soit aussi sérieux était déjà étrange mais que ce soit en parlant d'une chose aussi délirante l'était encore raccrocha et s'habilla pour courir vers le lycée . Devant la grille ,ses quatres amis semblait à bout de nerf .

-"On est pas dans un de tes fichu film d'horreur ! C'est pas logique!."Cria la rousse  
-"Ha oui ? Vas y ! Explique moi de façon logique la situation !"Répliqua l'argenté  
-"Calmez vous !"les interompit le brun"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe pour que vous vous mettiez dans un état pareille ?!"

Les deux ados fuillèrent son regard . Alors qu'Elizabeth se leva doucement et ouvrit un fichier sur sa tablette .

-"Mon père m'a envoyait ca cette nuit ..."Mumura t'elle

Hiccup prit la tablette . On y voyait rien de très important ,des images prise par des caméra de surveillence . Des rues vides,le brun jeta un regard interrogateurvers Jakson qu lui fit signe de regarder .L'une des caméra filmant le ciel ,film l'arrivée d'un nuage rouge recouvrant la ville .Une autre film des gens en ville qui meurt sur place pour ne laisser d'eux que leur ombres .Sur la dernière un groupes armé qui court dans une ruelle comme si leur vie en dépendait .Des mains sombre,des ombres ,attrape le plus jeune et le tire vers l'arrière,au bout de la ruelle dans un coin non-éclairé . Quelques secondes s'écoulle avant qu'un corp ne soit rejeté par "l'ombre" . L'adolescent avait été tué et privé des ses yeux .Il y eu encore une vidéo ,une adolescente au milieu de la rue .Elle avait les cheveux rose et tendait la main vers des ombres se rapprochant d'elle . Elle sembla crier et de sa main jaillit du vent ,des raffale étonnante .

L'adolescent regarda ses amis un instant avant d'articuler un "c'est une blaque ?" On aurait dit une bande annonce de film ...Rien de réelle . Pourtant ,ses amis n'éclatèrent pas de rire en lui demandant si comment il avait put y croire . Non,ils avaient tous la mine sombre .

-"C'est comme ça partout ... A Tokyo,à Manhatten ,en France ,... Personne n'a été épargné ."Expliqua la rousse  
-"Vous voulez me faire croire qu'un nuage rouge transforme les gens en ombres démoniaque traquant les gens pour ... Pour leur prendre leur ombre et leur yeux ? Et puis que certains survivant comme celle au cheveux rose ont des pouvoir ? Ca ne tient pas debout .Si c'était réel ,le nuage serait déjà passé ici."Répliqua le brun  
-"Trois heures . C'est le temps qu'il nous reste . "Murmura Elizabeth .

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître aucun de ses amis ne souriait comme d'habitude , ils avaient tous cette mine sombre que l'on a lors des enterrements.

-"Réfléchissez deux secondes .En imaginant que cette ...Chose sois rélle ...Les médias en aurait parlé ! Nous aurions été allèrté !On aurat des moyens pour se défendre ou plus d'information à se sujet!"Cria Hiccup prit de panique  
-"Tout ce que nous savons ,c'est son nom ..." Murmura Jack avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux . Il était pâle .. Enfin plus pâle que d'habitude  
-"Le virus rouge "Termina Elizabeth "Il n'y a pas vingt solution . Faite vos bagage ,prenait le strict nécessaire .On doit partir ."  
-"Pour aller ou ?! Si c'est comme ça partout !"Cria encore Hiccup

Elizabeth se retourna ,les yeux rouge et les joues trempée par les larmes .Elle hurla à son tour et pour la première fois .

-"J'en sais rien mais je ne resterai pas comme ça! Mon père est la-bas! Raiponce aussi et nos parents! Le tiens est en sécurité assure toi qu'il le soit toujours . Moi je pars mais je ne vous force pas à me suivre ."

Le brun se demanda si elle devenait folle . Il la regarda s'éloigner suivit par Mérida .Jackson dit quelques chose que l'adolescent ne comprit pas et partit à son tour .Hiccup eut l'impression que les larmes d'Elizabeth étaient de sa faute et bizarrement sa lui fit trop pour une simple amie.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard ,Elizabeth,Mérida,Jackson était devant l'école avec leur sac .Jack regardait sa montre et rompit le silence .

-"On va devoir y aller..."  
-"Je sais . J'aurais juste cru qu'il viendrait."Répondit le brune  
-"On ne peux plus attendre ."Expliqua Mérida d'une voix sèche "Il est bien gentil mais si c'était notre ami,il serait la depuis longtemps ,non?Je ne tiens pas à perdre mes yeux ni mon ombre et encore moins ma vie parce que cet idiot ne c'est pas dépêché!"

Alors que le groupe s'apprétait à partir l'on entendit des pas ,rapide et un peu désordonné ,Elizabeth se retourna ,un large sourire aux lèvres . Elle lacha ses sac et sauta au cou d'Hiccup .

-"J'ai cru que tu ne viendrai pas ..."Murmura t'elle

Hiccup rougit ,hésita un moment avant de poser une main dans le dos de la brune alors que Mérida donnait un coup à Jack pour lui montrer la scène .Jack fit une grimace alors que la rousse éclata de rire .Pendant un moment ,on aurait pu croire que tout était comme avant mais plus jamais les choses ne serait comme avant . L'argenté remis son sac sur son dos et prit celui d'Elizabeth alors que la " furie " tirait les deux ados vers l'école . Le brun fronça les sourcils avant de voir le nuage rouge qui commençait à engloutir l'île .Enfin...Le nuage ressemblait plutôt à un brouillar épaix ... Les ados rentrèrent dans l'école et reprirent doucement leur souffle.

-"On est a l'abris ici..."Murmura Jack  
-"La porte bloquera ce truc logiquement ...Non?"Questionna la rousse  
-"L-La porte ? Il-Il fallait la fermer ? "Gémissa le brun .

Tous relevèrent la tête vers la dite porte grande ouverte .Sans se concerter il se mirent à courir alors que le brouillard rentrait dans l'établissement .Il croisèrent un prof et Eli' le poussa sans vraiment y faire attention .

-"Mademoiselle Black,on ne court pas dans les couloirs ..."

Puis il y eut un cri ,affreux ,juste horrible,c'était le professeur qui hurlait comme si on lui enlevait le coeur à vif après il n'y eut plus rien , se fut le silent le plus complet .Il n'y avait plus rien à part le bruit des pas des quatres ados . Le petit groupe s'enferma dans la classe de math et poussèrent un bureau derrière . Ils étaient essouflé et se laissèrent tombé à terre . "Feu-follet" tremblait . La furie etait dans les bras du givré les yeux écarquillé et Hiccup reculait ,il voulait être le plus loin possible de cette fichue porte de se couloir ou l'un de leur prof était probablement mort ...Il voulait être loin du nuage et du virus rouge ...Pourtant ,il fut bloqué contre un torse contre quelqu'un de grand . Il se retourna tremblant s'attendant déjà à voir l'une de ses ombres le tuer . Pourtant il se retrouva nez à nez avec Rustik .

-"Qu'est ce que vous fichez bandes de singlé ?!"Rugit le grand  
-"Tu es sérieux ,tu ne vois rien ?"Répondit Jack  
-"A part un couple ,une cinglé et un tocart ,non rien ."

Sa bande éclata de rire et Hiccup sentit une vague de courage le césir . Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux .On ne voyait rien à part se fichu nuage mais voir la mine décomposé de Rustik fit oublier l'espace d'un instant au fils du maire la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous .

-"C'est quoi ce truc ?"Gémit Vanek  
-"Pourquoi on vous le dirait !? "Pesta Mérida  
-"Parce qu'avec la tête que vous tirez ,c'est bien plus grave que ça n'en à l'air!"Répliqua Astrid

Mérida allait répliqué mais Jack la retint . Elizabeth se releva pour aller rejoindre les autres et pendant les vingts minutes suivante ,ils raontèrent ce qu'il savait .

-"Ce qui veut dire que pour sortir on va devoir se serrer les coudes ."finit Eli' une grimace sur le visage

Rustik sembla réfléchir ce qui était déjà un miracle avant d'hocher la tête .Pour la première fois ,la classe au complet s'entraiderait .Jackson fouillait déséspéremment le bureau du professeur avant d'enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait : la télécommande .

-"Jack! C'est pas le moment !" Protesta Mérida  
-"Attend !Souviens toi !Au début d'année le prof de français nous à dis que cette télé n'avait que trois chaine : La première des document annimalier ,la seconde la météo et la troisième ..."  
-"Les infos du monde !"S'écria Astrid

Le jeune homme alluma la télé et zappa jusqu'a trouver la bonne chaine .

_-"Le virus rouge se propage sur le monde ..."_Commenca le présentateur  
-"C'est le père de Flynn ..."Murmura Elizabeth  
_-" Les chercheurs en savent très peu sur ce phénomènent jamais vu au paravant .Tout ce nous savons sont les points suivant :_  
_*Rentrer en contact avec le nuage rouge vous tuera_  
_*Si l'un de vos proches se fait prendre par les ombres ,n'allait PAS à son secour ,vous risquerez de vous faire tuer_  
_*Il semblerait que les ombres ne supporte pas la lumière ._  
_*La journée ,les ombres prendraient possétion de leur corp d'orgine faisant d'eux des mort vivant ._

_Nous n'en savons pas plus mais nous vous conseillont de ne pas sortir de chez vous .Ho .. et une dernière chose ... Méfiez vous des Particulier ,ses gens aux dons .Ce sont des monstres qui ne peuvent etre que des ombre déguisé."_

Jack éteigna la télévision .Plus personne ne disait le moindre mot,au bout d'un moment Mérida rompit le silence .

-"Raiponce est en vie .Si elle c'était faite avoir,Flynn l'aurait aidé et serait aussi mort ."  
-"Et on sait à quel point monsieur Ryder aime son fils ,apprendre sa mort l'aurait mit dans un sale état,à en voir l'expression qu'il tirait,ils doivent être avec lui"Finit Frost  
-"J'voudrais pas vous interrompre mais on n'a autre chose à faire que de discuter d'une fille et de son copain."Coupa Astrid

Mérida fahit lui bondir dessus mais Jack et Eli' la tennaient fermemant .

-"C'est quoi les Particuliers? Une rebellion? Un groupe de rock?Les ombres ou les zombies?"Demanda Vaneck visiblement inquiet  
-"Je crois que c'est le nom qu'ils donnent à certains survivant ...Il y en a qui ce retrouve avec des pouvoirs ...Je dirais 20% de la population mais en sachant que la moitier du monde est surement morte ..."Expliqua Hiccup  
-"Et on peut leur faire confiance à eux ?"  
-"Je n'en sais rien ...Ou sont les jumeaux?"

Le groupe se retourna .Ils n'étaient plus une trace ,rien .Il y avait juste la porte grande ouverte .Le nuage avait disparu mais pourquoi étaient ils sortit ? C'étaient ils fait avoir sans que personne ne les entendent?Le fait est que cette disparition ne faisait qu'allarmer d'avantage les adolescent .

-"Il y a des cross,des battes et des balais dans la salle de sport .On devrait les prendres pour avoir de quoi se battre ,non?"Demanda Hiccup  
-"Avençon en groupe et sans bruit,on ne sait pas si ils nous entendent ."Murmura Jack

Hiccup ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au était fan de ses film d'horreur et aussi de zombie .A ses heures perdue,il se prétendait expert en la matière et la ...C'était le moment de le prouver !Il fallait dire que les films ne devait sans doute pas refleter la vérité ...Chacun prit ses affaires et avança à pas de loup dans le couloir. Le sol était couvert d'une couche de poussière rouge rappelant le passage du virus . Les murs blanc ,eux,n'avait pas tellement changé .Hiccup s'attendait presque à voir leur prof de math surgir pour leur dire d'aller en cours .Les adolescent descendirent les marches pour arriver à la salle de gym qui n'avait visiblement pas souffert du passage du nuage .

-"L'armoire est cadenassée ..."Fit remarqué Astrid  
-"Escusez moi mais on est plus à ca près"Râla la rousse

Celle-ci attrapa un pied de biche qui trainait à côtès des gradins et frappa de toute ses forces sur le cadenas et sur la poignée . Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures ,le cadenas se brisa .Mérida ouvrit l'armoire avec un large sourire ,un peu comme les autres mais cette joir fut de courte durée ,dans l'armoire,il n'y avait rien grand chose ,c'était comme si quelqu'un avait prit soin de prendre tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait .Il ne restait qu'une bate de base-ball ,une crosse de hockey et deux ballaits.

-"C'est une blague ?! Qui est le con qui est partit avec le reste ?!"Rugit Rustik  
-"Ferme la!Je ne veux pas me faire avoir !"Murmura la rousse

Elizabeth se dirigea vers l'armoire avant de faire une moue .Elle tira l'une des boites au fond et l'ouvrit doucement pour y trouver une hache ,le brune sourit avant de la prendre pour la tendre à ... Astrid!

-"Je crois que tu seras mieux t'en servir que n'importe qui ici. Méri' tu as pris ton arc et tes flèches ,non? Je crois que tu n'auras pas besoin d'arme ."Commença la brune

Elle tendit un balait à Rustik et l'autre à Vanek tandis que Jack garda le pied de biche et tendit la batte à Hiccup .Eli' prit la crosse de hockey dans ses mains et inspira d'un coup. Rustik et Vaneck taillait leur ballait pour avoir une pointe à leur extrémité .Il y eut encore un silence .

-"Il faut y aller ...Je connais un bateau que l'on pourra faire démarer sans difficulté ..."Murmura le jeune homme

Les autres le regardèrent . Personne ne voulait sortir,ils avaient peur de ce qu'ils trouveraient dehors .De ce qu'ils verraient mort .Jackson se rapprocha de la sortie de secour et ouvrit la porte ,une lumière aveuglante rentra dans la pièce et les lycéens sortirent en se protégeant les yeux du soleil . Quand la porte se referma,une ombre apparut sur le mur .Il y eut des pas trainant puis les jumeaux rentrèrent dans la pièce .Il y eut un grogenment puis ils relevèrent la tête .

Ils n'avaient plus leurs yeux .

* * *

**Alors... Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Hm? Nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet :D**

**Qu'est ce qui attend notre groupe de survivant dehors ?**

**_Est ce qu'ils sauront faire équipe ? _**  
**_Arriveront ils tous sur le continent ?_**

**_Ils était 9 et ils ne sont plus que 7..._**


End file.
